Winter To Love From You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Musim dingin, sebagai pengantar cinta darimu.... A requested fic from Kuchikichii Icha! XD


Cha, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fic HitsuRuki pesenanmu! Kebetulan ini yang saia dapat idenya, meski sempat molor berapa hari... - -a

Ahaa, HitsuRuki pertamaku! Dan sepertinya virus itu akan merasuk padaku sebentar lagi!! XD

Baca aja dulu deh, nyerocosnya belakangan aja... :3

*disikat*

* * *

******Winter To Love From You******

"_When The Winter delivering a Love for you"_

.

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Just a fic for you, Icha! Hope you like this! XD

* * *

Rukia menguap, memasukkan oksigen yang diminta oleh otaknya yang sedang merasakan bosan. Ia menatap keluar, nampak salju yang bertiup kesana kemari, makin membuat suhu turun drastis.

Ia memandang sekeliling ruangannya yang serba putih. Hm, bisa ditebak, kamar rumah sakit. Ia sudah suntuk melihat pemandangan yang itu-itu saja selama hampir tiga hari ini.

Ayah ibunya sedang keluar, dan ia ditinggal sendiri. Dan sekarang badai salju sedang terjadi, dapat dipastikan orang tuanya tidak bisa kembali padanya tepat waktu. Padahal harusnya sekarang ia telah berada di kamar tidur di rumahnya sendiri, santai menikmati hari istirahatnya. Semua peralatan infusnya telah dilepas, pertanda bahwa ia telah sehat sepenuhnya.

Sekarang, pertanyaan utama; apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Rukia menopang dagunya pada tepi jendela samping tempat tidurnya.

Bhakan salju yang berguguran pun tak bisa menjawab --hei, konyol saja jika salju itu memberi saran; pikir Rukia yang pada pikiran anehnya tersebut.

Aha, ia ingat sesuatu!

Diraihnya tas yang berada di bawah meja. Tas putih yang berisi laptopnya. Kebetulan Byakuya, ayahnya, membawakan barang ini beserta dengan _modem_-nya yang portabel.

Segera ia buka, dan menyambungkannya dengan modem. Setidaknya internet bisa membunuh rasa bosannya --ia rasa.

Ia lihat dari _history_ yang perna ia buka lewat browser-nya. Sedikit sekali. Ya, hal itu bisa dimaklumi, mengingat laptop ini masih terhitung baru di tangannya, dan ia jarang menggunakannya karena sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

Blog!

Ah ya, itu! Rukia jadi ingin membukanya, karena semenjak membuat blog itu, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengubah desain serta mengisi data pribadi saja, meski telah mendapat beberapa _follower_ dari blog teman-temannya. Ia jadi terpikir membuat sebuah _posting._

Oke, masalah kedua.

Apa yang harus ia tulis di diary _online_-nya kali ini?

Kehabisan ide.

Rukia lagi-lagi menatap keluar, memastikan salju yang lebat ini masih belum berkurang sedikitpun intensitasnya. Musim dingin memang merugikan di satu sisi. Lantas, apa yang menguntungkan dari musim salju?

Rukia menaikkan lagi suhu penghangat ruangannya, sembari terus memikirkan dua hal; ide untuk blog, plus keuntungan musim salju --yang entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba lagu merdu --alunan biola terdengar dari ponsel putih lipat Rukia.

_Toushiro calling._

"Toushiro?!" pekik Rukia tanpa ragu kepada sang pemanggil begitu ia menjawab.

"Ru-Rukia, kau masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Rukia melonjak senang. Seorang Toushiro ahirnya menghubunginya. Hei, siapa yang tak senang jika kekasihnya menelepon?

"Ti-tidak, aku cuma mau bertanya," terdengar suara gigi yang bergemeletuk di telinga Rukia. Seperti... kedinginan?

"Toushiro? Kau dimana? Kudengar kau seperti... menggigil?"

"Ah, ahaha... Tak usah dipikirkan. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Entahlah. Tou-san dan kaa-san belum datang, padahal aku sudah siap pulang. Entah mereka terjebak dimana."

"Be-begitu. Baik, sudah dulu ya."

"Eh, tapi!"

Tut-tut-tut.

Rukia sedikit kecewa, padahal ia ingin ngobrol banyak dengan Toushiro, setelah pemuda itu beberapa hari tidak menghubunginya; Toushiro baru pulang dari lomba olimpiade matematika, dan beberapa hari karantina membelenggunya, dan baru tadi malam pulang.

Sudahlah, mungkin Toushiro sedang sibuk atau apa --Rukia berdalih.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan awal: blog.

"Apa ya...." Rukia menggumam sendiri. Sekarang idenya seolah terbang melayang, termakan angan akan Toushiro.

Baik, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menulis. Rukia pun menutup _tab_ dan _browser_ di laptopnya.

"Eh... Aha!!" Rukia berteriak girang. Sekarang ia mesti membuka kembali _browser _itu dan membuka blog-nya kembali. Sebuah ide mencuat di otaknya.

Dengan lincah; tak sampai beberapa menit, Rukia telah bisa mengetikkan berpuluh kata.

**xxx**

"Akhirnya selesai...." gumamnya. Dan ia memandang bangga sebuah _posting_ pertama yang telah berhasil ia ketik selama hampir setengah jam ini.

'Tok-tok-tok'.

Bunyi beriring dari pintu terdengar. Rukia berdiri dan perlahan membuka pintunya, berharap itu adalah orang tuanya yang siap membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

Tampak di lantai dari pintu luar tumpukan salju yang berceceran.

Dan...

"Toushiro! Kau!! Ayo, silahkan masuk!! Kenapa kau bersalju seperti ini?!!"

Toushiro --sang tamu itu, hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi, sewarna dengan rambut dan serpihan salju yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, kau memaksa diri datang di badai salju seperti ini!" Rukia dengan panik mengibas-ngibaskan jaket Toushiro yang penuh dengan salju.

"Habisnya hanya akulah yang tidak menengokmu selama kau berada di rumah sakit ini."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, lagipula aku kan juga sebentar lagi pulang, kau bisa menjengukku di rumah," Rukia mengisyaratkan Toushiro untuk duduk di sofa krem di ruangan itu.

"Tapi.. rasanya aku masih ada hutang jika aku tidak menjengukmu disini...."

"Ah, kau ada-ada saja," Rukia tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya, yang telah mengisi hatinya lebih dari empat tahun tersebut --kisah mereka dimulai semenjak tahun pertama di sekolah menengah tingkat pertama, dan sekarang mereka telah sampai di tahun awal sekolah menengah atas. Sebuah kisah yang terhitung lama.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Toushiro menaruh tangannya di kening Rukia. "Panas!"

"Hei, tentu saja sudah. Tanganmulah yang dingin!" Rukia meraih tangan Toushiro, dan menggenggamnya. Ia harap itu dapat sedikit memberikan kehangatan untuk Toushiro.

Toushiro tertawa kecil, "Ya, ya, terima kasih...."

"Maaf ya, tidak ada minuman atau makanan untukmu. Semuanya sudah habis diberikan kepada orang lain di rumah sakit ini karena aku akan pulang hari ini...." wajah Rukia memperlihatkan sedikit penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk makan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu."

Rukia lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. Membuat Toushiro hampir tak berkedip dan melupakan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Senyum gadis itu selalu membuatnya meluluh.

Dan dari sisi Rukia, mempunyai seorang yang begitu mengerti dirinya adalah sebuah kecapan takdir yang begitu manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kau sedang membuka blog?"

"Eh? Hehe, iya... Aku cuma mem-_posting_ sesuatu di blog-ku."

"Ah, kau membuat _posting_? Boleh kulihat?" Toushiro beranjak dan mendekati laptop Rukia.

"Eh, jangan!" Rukia segera menutup laptopnya. "Nanti saja. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah, kau buka. Tidak seru kalau langsung kau baca di sini," Rukia tersenyum jahil.

"Iya, iya, baik," Toushiro kembali duduk, menyerah.

"Hehe...." Rukia tertawa jahil.

"Memangnya _posting _itu untuk siapa?"

"Nanti lihat saja sendiri. Biar kejutan!" Rukia mengedipkan matanya penuh teka-teki.

Toushiro sedikit mencibir, menanggapi kejahilan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, bahas itu ketika kau sudah membacanya. Bagaimana dengan olimpiade-mu disana?" Rukia mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Soal-soalnya sulit."

"Tapi kau tetap bisa menjawabnya, bukan?"

"Dikatakan bisa, mungkin. Tapi tak sedikit yang aku ragu."

"Tenanglah. Optimis."

"Ya," Toushiro menjawab singkat. "Ada sesuatu untukmu," Toushiro merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ah, untunglah tidak apa-apa," Toushiro terlihat lega. "Ini untukmu. Kau suka, bukan?" Toushiro menyerahkan sebuah beda persegi besar.

Cokelat putih.

"Kya!! Cokelat putih!! Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya!! Terima kasih, Toushiro!!!" Rukia melonjak dan memeluk Toushiro.

"He-hei! Hentikan!" Toushiro meronta. Pelukan itu terlampau erat hingga menarik nafas pun sukar.

"He, maaf, maaf! Tapi terima kasih ya!"

"Tentu saja."

Rukia membuka kertas pembungkusnya, dan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun, tak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan rasa manis cokelat putih yang amat ia sukai.

Toushiro cuma memperhatikan Rukia yang telah beralih perhatiannya kepada cokelat itu, bukan pada dirinya lagi. Yah, mungkin ia patut cemburu pada makanan yang telah mampu membuat dirinya teralihkan itu.

"Rukia?" suara berat tredengar beriring berdecitnya pintu.

"Otou-san!" Rukia menghampiri laki-laki itu, dan menggelayut agak manja di lengannya.

Tampak Byakuya dan Hisana --tak lain kedua orang tua gadis itu datang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rukia sayang. Kami tadi terjebak macet karena kecelakaan lalu lintas," kata sang ibu dengan nada lembutnya begitu mengalun merdu. "Ada kau, Toushiro. Sudah lama datang?"

"Belum, baru saja saya datang," jawab Toushiro lembut.

"Ayo, kita bisa pulang sekarang? Badai juga telah agak reda. Kemasi barangmu yang tersisa, Rukia," perintah Byakuya yang langsung dituruti Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

"Toushiro mau ikut sekalian?" tanya Hisana.

Toushiro mengerling pada Rukia yang sedang mematikan laptopnya. Lantas dijawab oleh Rukia dengan senyuman.

"Baik," Toushiro mengangguk.

**xxx**

"Kau tidak masuk dulu, Toushiro?" tawar Hisana ketika mereka sampai di rumah, dan melihat Toushiro yang langsung pulang setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Rukia.

"Tidak usah. Saya ingin pulang saja. Saya masih harus sedikit berberes-beres, saya baru tiba di rumah tadi malam."

"Oh, begitu," senyum Hisana, "Mau diantar ke rumahmu?"

"E, sebaiknya tidak usah. Badai yang tadi juga sudah reda. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula tidak jauh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu ya."

"Ya, saya pulang dulu," Toushiro membungkukkan diri di hadapan Hisana.

"Hati-hati, Toushiro."

Sebelum Toushiro melangkah lebih jauh, Rukia menarik lengannya, dan sedikit berbisik:

"Kalau kau sudah melihatnya, beri aku respon," senyumnya.

"Pasti," Toushiro mengangguk. Lantas pulang setelah mencubit sebentar pipi Rukia yang selalu membuatnya gemas --kebiasaan yang susah dihilangkan.

**xxx**

Toushiro berdecak puas setelah selesai membenahi kamar dan barang bawaannya yang maih menumpuk. Sekarang kamarnya telah rapi, dan sekarang saatnya untuk bersantai.

Ia membuka laptop hitam metaliknya, mengambil modem portabel serupa dengan milik Rukia dan segera mengetikkan sebuah alamat; berupa blog sang kekasih.

Yang pertama tampak di matanya adalah sebuah desain blog yang begitu elegan; gradasi warna ungu yang bercampur putih.

Dan bibir Toushiro tampak melengkungkan senyum ketika membaca judul dari _posting _pertama.

_**Winter to Love from You**_

_Musim dingin._

_Yang pertama kali terbayang pastilah sebuah keadaan hipotermia yang bisa menghantui, dan menghalangi berbagai aktivitas. Membuat semuanya dituntut untuk berdiam bosan tanpa tahu kapan dingin akan membelenggu mereka._

_Semula aku memang berpikiran seperti itu, dan mempertanyakan arti dari sebuah musim dingin._

_Aku sedikit termangu memikirkan; apa yang mesti kuambil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan monolog-ku itu._

_Lama, akhirnya aku tahu._

_Musim dingin bukan sesuatu yang biasa dalam hidupku. Karena dia adalah pengantar cinta untukku. Sebait kenangan; yang dibalik salju-nya itu menghembuskan nafas cinta yang selalu kukenang._

_Karena, di masa itulah aku meraih cintaku._

_Pertengahan Desember, ketika aku tahu puisi cinta yang kutulis mendapat balasan yang indah._

_Kau kenanganku, Musim Dingin. Karena kau membawakan sebuah kisah cinta untukku._

_._

_Cinta_

_Awalnya, aku selalu bergidik ketika diucapkan kata itu. Bergidik, karena aku mendapat cerita yang salah; bahwa setiap cinta pasti akan menghadapi air mata pada ujungnya._

_Aku takut._

_Takut. Terlebih ketika aku sadar bahwa cintaku telah terlabuh pada seseorang._

_Aku semakin takut._

_Tapi, Tuhan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku lewat angin dan salju di Musim Dingin._

_Puisi cinta yang selalu kutulis, terbaca oleh seorang yang seharusnya kutujukan puisi itu._

_Sebuah pernyataan terucap; dan balasan rasa yang tak kusangka kudengar dari __**dia**__._

_Dan dia mengajariku, bahwa cinta tak selamanya basah oleh air mata, dan tak selamanya beku tanpa balasan yang jelas._

_._

_Kau_

_Untuk yang telah mengantarkan cinta padaku lewat Musim Dingin._

_**Toushiro Hitsugaya.**_

_Walau rambutmu seputih salju; hatimu tak sebeku itu._

_Walau sikapmu sedingin musim dingin, senyummu padaku jauh daripada itu; berkebalikan._

_Terima kasih. :)_

_._

_**Musim dingin; untuk pengantar Cinta dari Kau.**_

_**Dec-18, 2009.**_

_Tentu kau ingat, bukan, Toushiro, untuk apa tanggal ini ada?_

_._

Toushiro tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. 18 Desember, dan ia perlu merutuki dirinya karena ia sampai lupa untuk apa tanggal itu ada.

Ya, ada sebagai waktu dimana Tuhan memberikan nyanyian cinta pertama pada dua orang itu --yang tentunya saling menyayangi.

Dan jemari Toushiro segera melompat-lompat cepat. Mengeluarkan ide di kepalanya untuk membalas isi blog itu.

**xxx**

Malam itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk membuka kembali blog-nya. Toushiro belum memberikan kabar apapun sebagai responnya pada _posting_ itu.

Mata Rukia membuka lebar begitu mendapati _posting_-nya itu telah mendapat enam komentar. Padahal, tak ada siapapun yang ia beritahu tentang itu terkecuali Toushiro.

_Suzume-02 said:_

"_Bagus, teman! b^^d. Ini hari jadimu dengannya yang keempat, bukan? Selamat ya! Semoga angin musim salju selalu menghembuskan cinta untuk kalian, kapanpun itu~"_

_Yo-Ne-013 said:_

"_Indah sekali, senpai! Saya suka!"_

_0309^Hime said:_

"_Ahaa, Kuchiki-san, kata-katamu manis. Pasti untuk hari jadimu dengan dia, bukan? Semoga kalian terus seperti ini, selamanya~~!! XDDDD"_

_booklover-888 said:_

"_Pasti untuk kau dan dia, bukan? Selamat ya!"_

_::Ta"moon":: said:_

"_Hei, hari ini hari jadimu dengannya, bukan? Ah, masih ingat bagaimana caramu menyukainya sebelum hari jadi ini. Puisi, puisi, dan puisi, selalu saja. Sekarang puisimu juga mendapat balasan, bukan? Selamat, Rukia!"_

Rukia tersenyum melihat kelima komentar itu. Dan yang terbawah belum ia baca.

_Hyourin-snow03 said:_

"_Bukalah link ini."_

Tulisan itu terlihat berwarna biru, tanda itu adalah sebuah _link_. Toushiro mungkin berniat membalasnya, pikir Rukia. Sebelum meng-klik link itu, ia meninggalkan sebuah komentar dahulu.

_shirayuki-snow14 said:_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna! Amin! Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca!"_

**xxx**

"_Bukalah link ini."_

Rukia, tanpa ragu segera membukanya. Tampak _link_ itu terhubung langsung dengan blog milik Toushiro.

_**Love from You In Winter**_

_Tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan._

_Hanya menuliskan kata untuk mengapresiasi tanggal ini, musim ini._

_Atas cinta yang akhirnya kuraih karena kau._

_Aku harap, cinta kita tak bisa terpisahkan oleh perangai dan kata. Kokoh seperti salju yang membeku._

_Terima kasih, __**Kuchiki Rukia.**_

**.**

Rukia segera menuliskan komentar.

_shirayuki-snow14 said:_

_Cuma bilang, TERIMA KASIH._

_Karena aku bingung mau bilang apalagi. Kau terlalu istimewa untuk kupuji. :))_

**xxx**

Keduanya tersenyum, dan secara bersamaan --di tempat yang berbeda, menatap pada salju di luar mereka.

**.**

**Musim dingin, pengantar cinta untuknya.**

**.**

**- FIN -**

**

* * *

  
**

Maaf kalo aneh cha, abisnya pas awal bikin otakku kecampur antara SuJu sama Bleach. ==

soal sepele berupa blognya, ga usah mikir macem2 kalo beda ama blog kebanyakan. namanya juga fic... *jewered*

Ah, coba aja pas aku di rumah sakit waktu itu Rikucchan ngejenguk dan ngasih sesuatu.... *khayalan ketinggian*

.

facts about this fic:

18 desember, aku ambil aja tanggal itu, soalnya tanggal itu lagi rame2nya studi banding ke Banjarmasin, dan Rikucchan melihatku lewat jendela bis, hal yang dikira-kira olehku yang beda bis sama dia *ga penting*.  
Jadiannya Ruki sama Hitsu dari kelas 1 SMP sampe kelas 1 SMA itu didasari dari 'sesuatu' antara saia dengan nama yang telah disebut di atas.

*diinjek readers, cerita ga mutu*

ya, makasih sudah baca, dan maaf kalau aneh. (o._.o)a

**.**

**Nyo, Ripyuu-nyoo? (Di Gi Charat mode: ON)**

**.**

**.**

PS: Ada yang bisa nebak siapa aja kelima orang yang nge-komen posting Rukia? X333 Masing2 ada hint berupa tanggal lahir, zanpakuto, kebiasaan dan divisi bahkan 'plesetan' namanya~


End file.
